


Sacre-Coeur

by tinacita



Series: loki [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki invites his colleague Cara on a special trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacre-Coeur

**Author's Note:**

> another FFF submission! this was extra fun to write, as it was based on a random selection of scenarios, and i used my own experiences on their trip.
> 
> hope you like it!

I had been working for Tony Stark for nearly 4 years. I started about a year after the “incident” in New York. That’s how people talk about it around here.

Unlike most of the employees, I’m a simple historian. I do a lot of research, and have been chronicling events since “the incident.”

My current project has been to research and prepare a thorough history of Asgard and the other realms.

One might think that I’d been interviewing Thor, but no! I’ve been tasked to acquire this information from Loki.

So, for the last 3 years, I have spent part of nearly every day with the god of mischief himself. At first, I hated it. He was arrogant, uncooperative, obnoxious … I wanted to smack him senseless.

But then … things started to change. He mellowed out a bit, and actually started to help me. His new attitude led to a change in my own, which caused us to sort of become colleagues.

And so it continued, but over the last several months, something disturbing has been happening … I’m falling for Loki.

He now treats me with respect, answers my questions, and even jokes around with me a bit.

This friendly behavior of his caused me to examine the god more closely. And honestly, he’s not bad. He’s intelligent, cunning, extremely handsome, and deep down, I believe him to be compassionate.

But now, I’m having a hard time working with him. I can’t concentrate, and I find myself staring at him …

“Cara? Are you listening to me?” Loki asked.

“Huh?” I said, snapping out of my daydream.

“You were most certainly NOT paying attention,” he said, almost annoyed.

I sighed. “I’m sorry. I was thinking about something else,” I said honestly.

Loki regarded me closely for a moment, and then said sarcastically, “Would you like me to repeat myself?”

I nodded, and he merely looked at me for another moment. “I said would you like to accompany me on a short trip?” he inquired.

I thought I was hallucinating. Why would he be asking me?

“I’m asking you because I know that you have always wanted to go there, but for whatever reason, you’ve never gone,” Loki replied.

I was so stunned that I couldn’t even speak! How did he know?

Loki sighed, frustrated, and said, “I can read your thoughts. So, would you like to go Paris with me?”

“You can read my thoughts?” I asked incredulously. “I thought they … suppressed your powers …”

Loki broke out in a maniacal smile, and laughed. “That’s what they think … but who are they to stop me?!”

“You really want to take me to Paris?” I asked.

“Yes, I do, very much,” he said softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thankfully I slept on the plane, so I was wide awake on the way to the hotel.

Loki had reserved 2 suites for us in the Hotel Napoleon on the Champs Elysees. It was, by far, the most magnificent place that I’ve ever stayed. Plus, if I walked onto the balcony, I had the perfect view of the Arc de Triomphe.

I was soon awakened from my reverie by Loki knocking on my door.

“Well? Do you like it?” he asked, watching me intently.

“No. It’s horrible. I don’t want to spend another moment here,” I smirked.

Loki laughed softly. “Liar. I know how you truly feel.”

I smiled, and replied, “I know you know. Do you have an itinerary for us, too?”

Loki walked over to me, and gently took my hand. “Come. There is so much for us to see, and so much for you to teach me.”

My heart raced as he took my hand. What I didn’t know was that Loki felt the same way.

The first day we spent doing a lot of tourist things – we visited the Eiffel Tower, we walked down the Champs Elysees to the Arc de Triomphe, and toured the Opera.

We spent the entire 2nd day at the Louvre. It was amazing! The Mona Lisa, the statue of Winged Victory, and all those incredible works of art … I was utterly blown away!

I learned that Loki also had a passion for art, so we spent the 3rd day visiting a host of museums. My favorite was the Musee d’Orsay. I was finally able to see my beloved Renoir painting, “Dance in the City.”

Day 4 was all about the exquisite churches, and magnificent architecture. Loki was particularly impressed by Ste. Chapelle, and Sacre-Coeur, in Montmartre.

The 5th day, our final full day in Paris, was spent just wandering around, and relaxing. We wound up at the Parc Monceau, which was breathtaking.

We sat and talked for hours.

Loki asked me about my family, why I chose to become a historian, and how I came to work for Tony. I thought it was all rather boring, but Loki seemed enthralled.

I then mustered up the courage to ask Loki about himself. I never expected to hear the whole story.

He told me about growing up in Thor’s shadow, and being treated so poorly by his father. I was fascinated by the intricacy of his plot with the Frost Giants, to claim the throne during his brother’s exile.

I became truly terrified when Loki told about his own exile after falling into the abyss from the Bifrost. He told me about the horror Thanos inflicted upon him, and that was the real reason behind “the incident” in New York.

My heart broke when Loki told how his mother was slain by a horrible creature, and how it destroyed him. I didn’t even realize that I was crying until he gently brushed the tears from my cheeks.

It was dark when Loki said that he had arranged something special for us. We strolled through the City of Lights, and I was stunned to learn that he had chartered a small boat for a dinner cruise on the Seine.

As we ate a most delectable meal, we continued to talk.

“So have you enjoyed your trip?” Loki inquired.

“I assume that’s a rhetorical question since you already know the answer,” I replied cheekily.

“I guess I deserved that,” he said very quietly.

“Can I ask you something?” I said, as we got up from the table.

He turned to look at me. “You want to know what changed my attitude towards you …”

I smiled, and nodded. “You really need to stop doing that.”

Loki lowered his head and moved toward the railing. “My apologies,” he said softly.

“I realized I was being unfair to you. Mother once told me I was so perceptive about others but not myself.”

He paused, and I joined him at the railing, watching the water. I gently laid my hand on top of his.

“I wasn’t very friendly to you either. I’m just as much to blame for our bad start,” I replied honestly.

Loki turned to face me. When I looked up at him, I saw an expression I hadn’t seen before.

“Cara,” he continued, “I … I …” I took his hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

“Loki …”

“Please, Cara, I need to say this,” he said hesitantly before speaking again.

“I think of Mother often. She was so wise, and I always tried to make her proud of me, despite what others may believe. I started treating you differently because I realized that you WERE different from the others. You never once treated me as a monster. You never blamed me for what happened.”

I stood there, almost entranced by his words. “I thought you were arrogant and obnoxious, but never a monster,” I managed to say.

Loki smiled warmly and continued. “I know. I knew what you really felt, and I was shocked, quite frankly. Your true feelings made me reexamine my behavior and I realized that I was wrong to treat you in such a fashion.”

I returned his smile, and he kept speaking. “I began to see you for who you truly are … an incredibly intelligent, caring, beautiful and passionate woman.”

A stunned gasp escaped my lips at his confession. And then I was utterly shocked as he wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me close to him.

“Cara, what I’m trying to say is that … I … I love you,” Loki said tenderly.

I just looked at him, unable to speak. He smiled, and kissed me softly.

“Loki …” I sighed.

“Did you mean it?” he asked.

“Did I mean what?” I replied, somewhat confused.

“That night, when I asked you if you wanted to come here with me, you were daydreaming … about me …” he said.

“Oh my god! You heard me! You heard me say that I was falling for you!” I replied, thoroughly embarrassed.

“Yes, I did. And when I discovered that, I … I hoped that you meant it, because I … I was in already in love with you,” he said.

I blushed, and when I looked back up at him, I swear I saw the great god of mischief blushing as well.

“I did. I’m falling in love with you,” I said.

He smiled, and as we kissed, I was reminded of Paris’s old nickname … the City of Love …

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
